


Sentimentality

by FreckleyHawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckleyHawley/pseuds/FreckleyHawley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2017<br/>Robert buys Aaron a present for his birthday that he thinks he'll like however possessions and materialistic items aren't everything to Aaron, so when Robert notices Aaron isn't over the moon, he plans something that will make Aaron the happiest man on the world. What Robert doesn't know is that it takes him a year of ideas and help from others to finally come up with the ultimate plan on the lead up to Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about writing this for ages, and I finally did.

A new year is a cause for promise, love and comfort and that’s exactly what Rob intended for Aaron. Little did he know that money can’t buy everything. If someone had told him sentimentality was key to a loving and fulfilling relationship, then he’d have completely different thoughts swirling through his brain as he strode through the door to the Woolpack.

As Robert entered the local pub he avoided the drunk rowdy punters sitting at the bar. As he looked round the local pub he snorted to himself noticing that the customers were clearly enjoying the first day of the new year a little too much, to still be drinking heavily at 2 in the afternoon. Making his way through the pub he spotted his little sister who was clearly struggling under the weight of shed loads of plates brimming with food, clearly intended to soak up the booze for those who were a little more than tipsy. As Vic placed down the food on the bar she made her way back to the kitchen with Robert in toe. Robert entered the kitchen in hopes of a nice positive chat, however his expectations didn’t match up to what followed. 

“Vic, hey you got time for a quick chat? I need to pick at your brain for a bit.” Vic turned around surprised by the voice she was hearing. “Oh , of course my brother would turn up after help was no longer needed in the kitchen, absolutely typical”, “you’ve always known when to pick your moments, haven’t you?” Robert was taken aback by Vic’s response, it was always rare to hear her complain about anything. Rob just let the comment slide past and decided to respond with something snide thinking that it would be a laugh. “Well you know me, I don’t do women's work!” That didn’t exactly go to plan when Vic grabbed a tea towel and retaliated by whacking Robert with it. “OWWW VIC WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” “Rob seriously that’s not even funny at all.” Realising his mistake he slowly tilted his head towards the floor. “Vic look, I’m really sorry, you know I don’t exactly have a way with words, I always manage to dig myself into a hole.” As he rose his face from the floor, he saw a huge grin spread right across Vic’s face. It always made Vic smile seeing how far Rob had come, she’d put it down to the influence of having Aaron in his life. To think a year ago Rob would never have apologized for saying something so trashy. Rob was far from perfect and she knew that but it would be boring if everything that made Rob the person he is was gone and buried. “No I know you didn’t mean it, let’s just start again ey?” With that Robert opened up his long tree like arms and encircled them around Vics upper body. They stayed embraced in their hug for a while longer, neither wanting to let go not since how strong their sibling bond was these days. 

As Vic pulled apart from Rob she asked “so what’s this big chat that you so desperately wanted about?” Rob having momentarily forgotten why he came in the pub in the first place stood still with a puzzled expression. “Come on it must have been important, how could you have forgotten,” a spark seemed to have gone off in his head as he began talking once again. “Oh yes it’s about Aaron’s birthday present, and I just wanted to hear some overwhelming positivity on the idea, seen as you’re utterly obsessed with mine and Aaron’s relationship.”  
“I’m not obsessed Rob, I’m just happy that you’re happy, and you are happy aren’t you?” Rob would never admit it but he loved how much Vic cared about his love life. The 9 years without her were absolute torture, he was constantly wondering what she was up to, where she was, if she was safe. With only a few texts to go by, it wasn’t enough to form a proper relationship. It was strange but a glorious thing to Robert over how far their relationship had blossomed since his return to the village, they were at a point where they would see each other pretty much every day. “Of course I am, couldn’t be happier with Aaron, thanks for caring though Vic,” a loving look was shared between the two siblings. “So the present I bought Aaron is an Audi R8 and it’s currently stored at Cain's garage, and before you ask yes it did take hours of persuasion to get him to let me borrow the space.” “Urmm Rob don’t you think a car is a little over the top? You know Aaron isn’t about flashy cars and fancy outfits, he never has been.” Out of all the reactions he expected from Vic that was not one of them. Rob slouched by the door of the kitchen perplexed by Vic’s in put over the present. “I know that Vic but I wouldn’t buy something on the back of nothing.” “Has he even said he wants a new car?” “No not exactly but when I had my Audi R8 he would always say how much he loved it, that’s why we constantly went on random road trips to the middle of nowhere!” If facial expressions were anything to go by then Vics read absolute confusion and insanity. “He also has a Audi R8 figure sat on his desk in the portacabin, it was from one of our first dates when he won it at the arcade,” “now what does that tell you?” “It tells me that he’s sentimental,” Vic walked over to where Rob was standing. “Look Rob this is Aaron the lad who collects fossils, I mean bless him but he’s not exactly one for expensive presents.” Giggling ensued as the pair thought how Aaron would never admit it but, he wouldn’t want to give away his hard man reputation. 

“But that’s just one aspect of who he is, you must know by now how much he loves cars, I only ever buy new cars for his benefit.” “I guess,” “Rob it’s up to you, I’m sure he’ll love it although I reckon he’ll think you’re ridiculous for buying him something so expensive.” Vic was right he could imagine Aaron saying that it was mental of him to spend that much on one birthday present. Rob stood thinking over what Victoria had said and what Aaron might say, but in the end money was just money to Rob if he had it he would spend it, and who better to spend it on than Aaron.


End file.
